1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video processing apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital video processing apparatus for processing digital video signals including luminance signals, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital TVs in which images are displayed on a display based on digital video signals have become widely used. A digital video signal transmitted to a digital TV includes a luminance signal depending on brightness of an image, and a color difference signal. A digital RGB signal may be produced based on these luminance and color difference signals.
However, noises may be contained in the luminance signal included in the digital video signal transmitted to the digital TV. Particularly in a case where an image is photographed using a camera for analog video signal, the color difference signal may remain in the luminance signal without being separated from the luminance signal. The color difference signal remaining in the luminance signal is hereinafter referred to as a color difference noise.
If the color difference noise is contained in the luminance signal, the conventional digital video processing apparatus such as the digital TV can encounter problems such as dot crawl, hanging dot, and so forth.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for efficiently and effectively filtering interference signals contained in a digital video signal.